Camping
by Rouka The Bane
Summary: Me, William, Grell, And Undertaker All Want To Go Camping. We're In The Academy, Well, Undertaker's Not. He Graduated A While Ago, And Hoped To Go Camping With Us. Only The Top Scorer Could Go, And Bring Two Friends Scoring A Ninety And Above. But, When I Learn There Are Two Parts, Not One, I Might Be Going Down.
1. Pilot

Every graduating class of Reapers takes a graduation exam consisting of two parts; a physical, and a mental. The physical was just a bunch of reaping, and the mental was a ton of paperwork. Like a day's worth. Now, I, Rouka, the only fox demon to be enrolled to the Shinigami Academy. Actually, I was the only fox demon. And the only demon in the Academy! I shared a room with William T. Spears and Grell Sutcliff. Undertaker, as every one called him because of his morbid habits, had already graduated and had passed the test years ago. He given time off while the rest of his class finished, but, during the testing period, he decided to stay and see if he could go camping with his three friends. Oh? I didn't mention camping? Well, the top academic scorers with the absolute highest scorers of both test sections was given a special treat. The top scorer is given privileges to a secret, ever-changing camping spot. They were allowed to bring two friends, as long as they both scored a ninety or above. Natural, because I was a demon raised by the higher-ups since birth, and because of my demon nature, I scored extremely high on the physical. So high, in fact, I broke the scoring scale by scoring a one hundred and eleven. The higher-ups kept me after class to interview me about my achievements. Will and Grell returned to our room. A few minutes later, Undertake threw open the door and strode in, calling out happily,

"I'm here! Your lives just got better~!"

The two turned to him in surprise. Grell asked,

"Uhhh, why don't we lock the doors?"

A happy voice sung from the window behind them,

"The REAL question is why don't we lock the windows!"

They all turned to me as I perched in the window. Their faces had turned grave as I looked cheerful as scoring so high. They knew why. I though the exam was only a physical. I had no idea about the next part. The next part was the bane of my existence; paperwork. Confused, my smile disappeared a bit. To reassure myself, I exclaimed with a forced laugh,

"Why are you guys so grave?! We're going camping!"

Undertaker replied,

"Rouka I hate to ruin your childlike innocence,"

I asked, cocking my head to one side,

"Innocence is a smell, right?"

"but the next part of the exam is,"

"Wait, NEXT part of the exam?!"

He ignored this comment and the three said at once,

"Paperwork."

My eyes widened. I stuttered,

"P-Paperwork?!"


	2. The Test

An angry and hopeless silence had filled the room. I broke it with a sigh.

"So...I failed then. I'm terrible at paperwork. I need a ninety average to be in the running's for this camping spot. And I only pass the paperwork portion if I score an eighty or more. That's it then..."

I flopped down on one of the beds. This dorm was a mistake. When it was made, they accidentally made it twice as big as the other dorms, which is one of the reasons I shared it with two other people. I also knew the reason I, a female demon, shared a room with the two top Reapers was so we'd be friends, and if one of them was attacked, I'd have the drive of friendship to save them. And, if I happened to get killed along the way, that's just one more demon the Shinigami never have to deal with. The higher-ups made a point, as all Reapers did, to make sure I knew I was just a tool to use to save the lives of a Reaper or two.

Undertaker giggled,

"Oh, don't give up yet~. I have a plan."

We all looked at him. He gestured to the mound of books and notes stacked neatly in the corner.

"We'll help her study. You two are already guarantied a passing grade even if you don't study. I'll admit you're that good, so we'll take the time and help Rouka study. First, we need to find out what type of demon she is. Although she claims to be a fox, I think she's lying. Right?"

They looked at me. Hope was back in my eyes. I replied,

"All right, you caught me. I'm not a fox. I'm a Bane."

"A Bane?"

"A Bane is a type of demon that is a hybrid of all other kinds. Every demon type in existence is in my DNA. I can change into anything."

Undertaker nodded.

"Good. We have somewhere to start. Well, let's begin."

And so, all through the night, not a creature was stirring. Except for a Bane being pelted my books when she answered a question wrong, three Shinigami drilling questions and answers into her head and throwing the book at her when she answered a question wrong, and a raccoon outside that was serenading the garbage can. But other than that! Nothing! By the next morning, with half an hour to get eat, run to the Testing Hall, and get dressed, but not in that order, almost all the questions asked were answered correctly, and there was no time left anyway. The four dragged themselves down to the Testing Hall where the last test of the year would begin.

**TESTING HALL**

Shinigami after Shinigami rose and turned in their tests. Afterwards they turned to the bruised and batted three that sat in the center of the room. Undertaker peered over my shoulder. Will rose, and a few minutes after him Grell rose. As the students finished their tests they turned to watch me scribble and pause, scribble and pause as I tried my best to answer the questions correctly. The test had been in session for almost two hours now, but with a triumphant cry, I threw my pencil behind me and my test was passed to the front. Every one turned their desks so they faced forward, and the grading began.

The professor's quill broke and every one drew a sharp breath. He got a new one and continued grading. Next he went and got a fresh cup of coffee. Lastly he knocked over his inkwell on to the grading sheet and had to get a new one. For every little disturbance, every one leaned forward a bit more until he put down his quill and every one had leaned forward so far their chest were pushed again their desks. The professor didn't say the grade and instead began tidying up his desk. At the end of our rope, every Reaper in the room screamed,

"DID I/SHE PASS OR NOT?!"

He looked up calmly, fixed his glasses, and replied calmly, uncaring,

"She scored a ninety, making her average a one hundred point five, since her physical trained score was a one hundred and eleven, so yes. She passed. Congratulations, demon Reaper Rouka."


	3. Already There

**LOST FOREST**

Early the next morning, Undertaker took to the reins of the Academy's carriage, which was now a gift, and we set off along the map tied around one of the large horse's necks. We galloped through a freshly made path through a forest we'd gotten lost before finding.

We now followed the trail deep into the forest. Beside us we heard rushing water, and soon we trotted into a large clearing with a dry, solid dirt ground. The clearing was a circle about half a mile in diameter. Trees lined the clearing in a perfect circle, and through the trees facing north, we could see a large, sparkling, spring fed by a tall waterfall. We all climbed out and unpacked the supplies that had been packed in the carriage. It was a survival trip because all we had was a sleeping bag, some blankets, a pack of matches, some rope, a switchblade, and some twine. That was all we needed.

While Undertaker and Will pitched the tent, Grell made a small fire and suddenly jumped up.

"Where's Rouka?!"

The other Reapers jumped and noticed I was gone. All three started searching, and half an hour later, I was still missing. Panting, Will growled,

"Where could she have gone? It's not like-"

Undertaker clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Wait! Listen."

They listened in tense silence. After a few long minutes, Grell and Will heard what Undertaker's calm, alert ears had heard before them. My laughing. Faint but near. To the north. It, was almost coming from,

"The waterfall!"

All three screamed at once and ran through the trees until they stumbled knee deep into the water. They scanned the fifty foot tall drop until Will saw the top of my head just barely appear. He pointed.

"There she is!"

The other two looked up and screamed,

"ROUKA! STOP!"

I just laughed more and slid over the side of the waterfall. They all screamed and covered their eyes, but Undertaker didn't seem to know whether to laugh or be horrified.

I splashed down, and a few seconds later broke the surface again, unhurt and laughing. They uncovered their eyes and sighed in relief. Will asked,

"...How are you unharmed? Look! Your clothes aren't cut and your not even wet!"

I looked at myself. I was completely dry and unharmed. I looked at them.

"...I dunno..."

**UPRIVER**

Hungry, we all began fishing with carved bark hooks and some twine. We could only eat what we caught, and every part of the fish had to somehow be used.

Undertaker caught eight, Grell six, Will four, and me, none. I wanted only one, so I was looking for one of the right size. I crouched down and threw my line out again.

"Here, fishy fishy! I'm not gonna hurt cha!"

Seconds later, I yanked back my line with a large fish on the end. It was coming at my face, so I caught it, holding it just below the gills. I looked it in the eyes.

"Idiot!"

**CAMP**

After a lot of cooking, hiking, and trying to find out what to do with the pieces of fish we couldn't eat, we all gathered around the dying fire to poke it. I suddenly sat up and passed the poker to Undertaker, who put it in a bucket of water.

"Hey, you guys wanna sing a camping song?"

Every one muttered in a happy agreement.

I smiled and got up, walking into the forest. They all followed me, the four of us walking in sync.

"Fishing for a friend, can't remember when it, was dark. Or the sun coming up. Far, across the field, alone, will Reapers, at home, said I could never get here. But I'm already here. Already here. Already here."

We were hiking up a hill in the light of the fading sun.

"Breaking little twigs with our feet. And underneath, are the woods that's so deep."

I stopped them before we fell into a pit hidden by a hunter's trap of leaves. We skirted the pit and hiked up to the top of the hill where we all stood alone on a high, smooth cliff overlooking the sun painted forest.

"Far, across these trees, at home, are Reapers, at home, who said I'd never get here. We'd never get here. But we're already here!"

Empowered, we all sung loudly,

"ALREADY HERE! LA LA LA LA LA LALALA. LA LA, LA LA! ALREADY HERE! ALREADY HERE! ALREADY HERE! WE ARE ALL READY..."


End file.
